Secrets
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: secrets....guess.....lie after lie gets the Hp gang into trouble...


Ginny stormed into the common room and ran up to her dormitory and slammed  
the door. Harry and Ron looked on in amazement.   
  
Ron: My little sister, never knew she could get that mad.  
  
Harry: Better go see what's wrong.   
  
Ron: Good luck.  
  
Harry rushed up to Ginny's dormitory to see Hermione leaned over her talking to  
her. He went over to Ginny's bed and sat on the edge.  
  
Harry: What's the matter Ginny?  
  
Hermione: Girl problems.  
  
Harry: Oh. O-K.  
  
He kissed Ginny on the forehead and left. He went downstairs and sat down by  
Ron.   
  
Ron: That must of been a long talk.  
  
Harry: Yea....girl problems.  
  
Hermione rushed downstairs, past Ron and Harry and into the bathroom. She ran  
back out with something in her hand and went back upstairs. She sat down next to Ginny  
and put the heating pad on her stomach.   
  
Ginny: Ahhhhhh. Much better. With this on the woman-killing death cramps feel better.   
Thanks Herm.  
  
Hermione: You're welcome. No prob. Better huh? Always works.  
  
Ginny: Yea someone pulled the knife out of my stomach.  
  
Hermione went downstairs while Ginny was asleep. Ron and Harry were playing  
Wizard's Chess.   
  
Harry: How's Gin?  
  
Hermione: She's sleeping prince charming. You should have stayed there with her.  
  
Harry: NO every time I do she give me this big long speech about how lucky I am to be a  
guy.   
A couple hours later Ginny came downstairs clutching her teddy bear that Harry  
won her at a carnival to her stomach. She laid down spread eagle on the floor.   
  
Harry: How you feelin' Gin?  
  
Ginny: URGGGGGG.  
  
Harry: I'll take that as a dying.  
  
Ginny: URRGGGGGGG.  
  
He sat down by her and rubbed her stomach.   
  
Ginny: Ahhhh.  
  
Harry: Better?  
  
Ginny: Much. At least you're not as insensitive as the rest of the guys in here.  
  
The only other guy in the room was Ron.  
  
Ron: Hey!!!  
  
Ginny: You are you great git!  
  
Harry: Gin....leave him alone. He dunno what you're going through.   
  
Ginny: NEITHER DO YOU! YOU 2 ARE SO LUCKY YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO  
THROUGH THIS EVERY MONTH!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!  
  
Hermione: Ginny calm down.  
  
Ron: *mumbling* Faker.  
  
Ginny: What you bloody bastard!! Faker?!? I don't think so!  
  
She pulled out her wand and mumbled crucio and Ron was twitching on the floor.   
Helpless.   
  
Hermione: GINNY TAKE THAT OFF HIM NOW!!  
  
Ginny: Fine Fine.   
  
She mumbled something and he lay sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Ron: Ow.  
  
Hermione rushed over to him.  
  
Hermione: Are you ok Ron?  
  
Ron: I think so.  
  
Ginny: That's what we go through!!  
  
Hermione: GINNY!! You could've hurt him! I may hate him sometimes but he's still  
my boyfriend and your brother!  
  
Ginny: Uh hu How could I forget.  
  
A week later Ginny felt much better and Harry and her were going on a date with  
Hermione and Ron. They were going to a fancy italian resturant. Hermione was in a  
very pretty lavendar dress that ended just abouve her knees and had little purple flowers  
in certain spots. Ginny had on a light blue dress about the same size as Hermione's but  
her's didn't fan out at the bottom. It was very tight. Hermione had flowers stuck into her  
bun with a few wisps of hair hanging and Ginny her hair down. They went downstairs  
and saw Harry and Ron waiting on the couch for them. They heard the door open and  
turned to seee the girls in their dresses.  
  
Ron: *jaw dropped* WOW.  
  
Ginny ran to Harry and jumped up into his arms.   
  
Harry: You look beautiful.   
  
Ginny: Thanks hun.  
  
He kissed her and Ron took Hermione by the waist and threw some floo powder  
into the fire. They screamed the name of the resturant and they left, Ginny and Harry did  
the same thing. They poped up in the fire of the resturant. They stepped out and dusted  
themselves off. They went up to the frount and asked the host for the reserved table and  
she took them to the back. They sat down at the table and a waitress came over.   
  
Waitress: My name is Dana and I'll be serving you tonight.  
  
Hermione: DANA?!?! Is that you?   
  
Dana: Hermy!!!!  
  
They hugged as the others looked on in confused surprise. Ron looked horrified.   
Dana turned toward him.   
  
Dana: RON?!?! What are you doing here?  
  
Hermione: You know him?  
  
Dana: Of course Ron's my boyfriend.  
  
Hermione: WHAT?!?  
  
Ron slapped his head down on the table and Hermione just slapped him. Dana  
looked at Hermione in suprise.  
  
Dana: What was that for?  
  
Hermione: Ron's supposed to be my boyfriend.   
  
Both Dana and Hermione slapped him. Harry grabbed him by the collar and  
lifted him up.   
  
Harry: What the hell is wrong with you? You made me promise that if I went out with  
Ginny not to hurt her. I didn't think I'd have to tell you not to hurt Hermione!! What  
were you thinking?!?!  
  
Ron: Hermione never wanted to give me any and I have needs!  
  
Dana: I never gave you any either!  
  
Ron: You did once....you were drunk and   
  
Dana: You took advantage of me!!??  
  
Ron: Of course.  
  
Dana and Hermione slapped him again and Harry punched him. Hermione ran  
into the bathroom and Ginny and Dana ran after her. When they got in the bathroom she  
was knelt down in the corner crying. They sat next to her and hugged her.  
  
Ginny: My brother is such and ass!!!!  
  
Hermione: He cheated on me!  
  
Dana: How long were you with him?  
  
Hermione: Oh 5 months or so....but I loved him.  
  
Dana: Oh...5 months?  
  
Hermione: Yea.....why?  
  
Dana: Guys suck!  
  
Hermione: How long were you with him?  
  
Dana: About 3 months.  
  
Hermione: *crying louder*   
  
Ginny: Don't cry over him Hermy. He's a jerk. You can do better. Both of you.   
  
Just then Harry rushed into the bathroom. Ginny shot up and hugged Harry.   
  
Ginny: What did you do to him?  
  
Harry: Nothing, he just has a black eye.  
  
Ginny: You should've killed him.   
  
Harry: He's still your brother Gin.  
  
Ginny: If he must be.  
  
They knealt down next to Hermione again but she got up and went out of the  
bathroom. The others followed and she went to the table. She picked Ron up to a  
standing position.   
  
Hermione: Listen you little bastard. If I ever see your sorry face again you won't have  
one much longer. Don't go near my friends or Ginny ever again. I don't want you to  
apologize, try to be my friend, or get with me, just stay away from me or I WILL kill you.  
  
They walked away and left the resturant and went back to Hogwarts. Dana went  
with them back to the Dormitories.   
  
Dana: I'm so sorry Herms.  
  
Hermione: It's not your fault Dana.   
  
Dana: Are we still friends?  
  
Hermione: Of course.  
  
After a while Hermione cooled down but still despised Ron as did Dana. Dana  
was in gryffindor with Hermione and in the same dormitory. Harry was just coming back  
from Quidditch practice when he heard Hermione and Dana in the library. He walked in  
and followed their voices.   
  
Dana: Please.  
  
Hermione: Ok I guess.  
  
The talking stopped and Harry turned around a shelf to see Hermione and Dana  
kissing. He quickly turned around and ran out and back up to the common room. He ran  
over to Ginny who was sitting on the chair infrount of the table and bent over a  
transfiguration book. Her head shot up hearing him running in.  
  
Ginny: What's the matter Harry?  
  
Harry: Hermione's....shes....shes......  
  
Ginny: She's ??  
  
Harry: Lesbian?  
  
Ginny: Oh yea I know.  
  
Harry: You know?!!?  
  
Ginny: Of course. I was the first to know. After Ron broke her heart she was sick of  
guys and thought girls would be better.  
  
Harry: Are you serious?!  
  
Ginny: NO I'm lying!  
  
Harry: Did you know about Dana?  
  
Ginny: Dana is too?!  
  
Harry: Uh hu.  
  
Ginny: Are you serious?!  
  
Harry: NO I'm lying. YES! With Hermione.  
  
Ginny: You mean they're together?  
  
Harry: *nodding* uhhu. Library.  
  
They ran down to the library and Harry led Ginny to where he saw Dana and  
Hermione before. They were still there making out.   
  
Ginny: Hermione?!!?!  
  
They pulled away and turned looking shocked.  
  
Hermione: What are you doing here Harry!?!?  
  
Harry: You ....you.....you're  
  
Dana: Lesbian? Yea.  
  
Harry: God Damn you Ron!!  
  
Hermione: Are you mad at me?  
  
Harry: No. Of course not. I accept you for you but I don't think you would be this you if  
it weren't for Ron!  
  
Hermione: I've always had a thing for Dana. Forever.  
  
Dana: You did?!!  
  
Hermione: *Blushing* Yea.  
  
Dana: Good.  
  
They kissed and Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny at Harry.  
  
Harry: Do you know how big of a turn on this is?  
  
Ginny: Oh really?  
  
The girls looked at eachother and ran up to the girls dormitory. They locked the  
door behind them and Harry was left out in the hallway. He put his ear up to the door.   
The girls jumped up and down on the bed and made moaning noises. Harry banged on  
the door and he tried pushing it in. Hermione jumped down and opened the door as  
Harry was pushing as hard as he could. The door swung open and Harry landed on the  
floor at Hermione's feet. Dana and Ginny were lauging uncontrollably on the bed as  
Harry blushed. Hermione helped him up still laughing.  
Harry: And you say guys suck.  
  
Ginny: Hey! *fake sniffle*  
  
Harry: Awwww Ginny. You're so sensitive.  
  
He walked over to her and hugged her. She kneed him in the gut.  
  
Ginny: We do suck....hard....as you should know.....and I am not sensitive!   
  
The other girls sat on the bed wide eyed and jaws to the floor.  
  
Hermione: Ginny you.....  
  
Harry's face turned as red as the gryffindor banners and he put his head down.  
  
Hermione/ Dana: HARRY!!  
  
Ginny: It's not his fault......  
  
Hermione/Dana: GINNY!  
  
Harry moved toward Ginny and put his arm around her waist.   
  
Harry: And you never did Ron?!?!  
  
Hermione: NO! Remember he left me cus I didn't give him any!  
  
Harry: So you're a complete virgin?  
  
Hermione: *blushing* um...  
  
Harry/Ginny/Dana: HERMIONE!  
  
Ginny: Who and how come I didn't know this sooner?!  
  
Hermione: You never told me bout you and Harry and uh....you dun wanna know.  
  
Dana: Yes we do!  
  
Hermione: Fine but you can't tell anyone! Not even Harry!  
  
Harry: Why can't I know?!  
  
Hermione: You'll probably go and knock him out!  
Harry: Yea so?  
  
Hermione: My point exactly. Come here.  
  
Ginny and Dana went to Hermione and Hermioen wispered something in their  
ears.  
  
Dana/ Ginny: *wide eyed* MALFOY!?!  
  
Hermione: Hey you said you wouldn't tell!!  
  
Harry: Malfoy?!  
  
Hermione: uh hu.  
  
Harry: Malfoy?!  
  
Ginny: She said yes you git.  
  
Harry: You screwed Malfoy?!  
  
Dana: Guys are so insensitive.  
  
Hermione: If you wanna put it that way....  
  
Harry: That's disgusting!  
  
Hermione: He tricked me!!  
  
Harry: Uh hu and how's that?  
  
Hermione: I was....uh......drunk.  
  
Ginny/Harry/Dana: DRUNK?!!  
  
Hermione: Yes. I have a life too.  
  
Ginny: Since when?  
  
Hermione: URG!! Guys I've always had a life!! Most of it's just been school before.  
  
Harry: Our point.  
  
Dana: When was this?  
  
Hermione: Uh.....last week.  
  
Harry/Ginny/Dana: LAST WEEK?!?!?  
  
Hermione: Will you stop saying everything at the same time?! Yes last week. I was mad  
at Ron and he knew and conforted me. He took me to this bar and got me drun....and  
well.....  
  
Ginny: How did he get you to a bar?  
  
Hermione: Well we went through one of those tunnels to Hogsmeade and there was one  
open and we went in.  
  
Dana: You willingly went into a bar with DRACO MALFOY!?!?!  
  
Hermione: Uhhu.  
  
Harry: I can't believe you!!  
  
Ginny: Was it good?  
  
Harry: GINNY!! You don't need to know that.  
  
Hermione: Wonderful....better than.....uh....nevermind.  
  
Ginny: Who who do tell.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a death stare. He shook his head.  
  
Hermione: I.....uh......I can't.  
  
Ginny: Why not?  
  
Dana saw Harry shaking and looking at Harry funny.  
  
Dana: Can I talk to you Hermione?  
  
Hermione: O-k.  
  
Dana pulled Hermione into the hall.   
  
Dana: HARRY?!?!  
  
Hermione: You saw him?  
  
Dana: It isn't THAT obvious.  
  
Hermione: Oh. Uh....yea.  
  
Dana: When?  
  
Hermione: Um......  
  
Dana: WHEN HERMIONE?!?  
  
Hermione: 3 months ago.  
  
Dana: Was he with Ginny then?  
  
Hermione: UH....  
  
Dana: WAS HE?!!?  
  
Hermione: No.  
  
Dana: Are you sure?  
  
Hermione: Positive.  
  
Dana: OK then tell her.  
  
She pulled Hermionje back into the common room and pushed her infrount of  
Ginny.  
  
Dana: Tell!  
  
Hermione: Harry.  
  
Ginny: WHAT?! WHEN?!!  
  
Hermione: A few months ago.  
  
She turned to Harry.   
  
Ginny: Was I with you?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Ginny: Are you sure?  
  
Harry: Of course baby I love you.  
  
Ginny: You.....you....love me?  
  
Harry: Of course.  
  
Ginny: I love you too Harry.  
  
Hermione/Dana: AWWWWWWW.  
  
They kissed and went upstairs... 


End file.
